


Spaces in the Afterlife

by Catterwacky



Series: DreamSMP and MCYT one-shots and brain rot [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Tagged Major Character Death but they're already dead, Tags Are Hard, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur's morals are iffy, Written to procrastinate writing, just take the brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catterwacky/pseuds/Catterwacky
Summary: The after life is boring, but then a new chair appears at the card table
Relationships: Dead Bois (Mexican Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP and MCYT one-shots and brain rot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204208
Kudos: 46





	Spaces in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late just take it

Purgatory, the afterlife, whatever you want to call it is changing. Wilbur can feel it. He brings it up once to Schlatt and Mexican Dream, but they don’t really seem to care, or pay attention, instead downing their beers over and over and over again. It gives him a headache.  
\---  
He’s agreed to play a few games of poker when it happens. Suddenly the table gets larger, and Mexican Dream is complaining about how it disrupted his tower of poker chips he was constructing, but Wilbur’s paying attention to something else. There, on the other side of the table, is a new chair. And Wilbur has seen the chair before. He’s sure of it. He’s burned it into his memory. That was the chair that sat opposite him at his childhood home. That was fucking Tommy’s chair.  
“Stop!”  
Schlatt and Mexican Dream’s heads snap in his direction. His little brother now has a spot at the table in the fucking afterlife and their useless bickering is not helping.  
“Okay man, we’ll stop, just chill man” Mexican Dream says, drawing out the last man.  
“If you guys hadn’t been bickering over stupid poker chips, you might have noticed we have a new chair at the table.”  
Mexican Dream and Schlatt both look at the chair in surprise, as Wilbur rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he got stuck in the afterlife with these two idiots.  
“Who do you think’s gonna die?” Schlatt asks, eyeing the chair.  
Wilbur opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Schlatt and Mexican Dream share a look.  
“Who is it?” Mexican Dream asks, with a softer voice that only Wilbur and Schlatt have heard.  
“Tommy”  
Wilbur bursts into tears.  
\---  
It’s stupid, but he’s doing it. Wilbur closes his eyes and takes a step.  
The fall is never fun, but it’s not supposed to be. It’s supposed to discourage dead people from coming back as ghosts, he guesses. And no one tells you either. Wilbur hadn’t been paying attention and he had just happened to fall into the colossal abyss that was at the edge of the afterlife (don’t ask how). And then he hit the ground and it was like real life, except he didn’t have the mercy of getting knocked out. He honestly thought that he had managed to die _again,_ when he opened his eyes in a completely different place, until he realised he was back on the Dream SMP. Then he blinked and lost most of his memories and became Ghostbur.  
Know that he knows what’s happening he’s able to just come back as a voice, so he can talk to Tommy.  
He’s surprised to learn that Tommy and Tubbo have _won_ and that Dream is _in jail_ because how the hell would his little brother die if it wasn’t to the stupid green boi? He gives Tommy a warning, that the afterlife seems to think that he’s coming, but he’s starting to not believe in his memory anymore. It can’t be Tommy. It can’t.  
\---  
“Why do I keep agreeing to play?”  
“I don’t know man”  
Wilbur groans, hitting his head in the table a few times (for dramatic effect). When he raises it again, across from him sits a young boy, with sandy blonde hair, and a battered face. His clothes are dirty, ripped, and bloody, and he looks terrible.  
Wilbur smiles.  
“I’ve been waiting.”


End file.
